


The ties that bind us.

by pinkyapples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bird/Human Hybrids, Chris Argent & Peter Hale Friendship, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Estranged Friendships, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Glacially Slow Build, Hale Family Feels, McCall Pack, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Pre-Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build, The Hale Pack - Freeform, We shall all be nonegenarian before sexy times are thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: The Hale Pack and The McCall Pack both call Beacon Hills County home. It has taken tragedy, trauma, bribary and corruption to finally come to a workable solution. One that allows both packs to live and work alongside one another to serve and protect Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 32
Kudos: 104





	1. 2013 Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this on phone, so you all know there will be some 'creative' spelling. Thanks (?) in advance auto correct.  
> This first chapter is a feeler, should be some plot in next. But could just be waffle.  
> I play, badly, chess but not according to any rules those obsessed with timers, or competition would acknowledgement. We played until it was physically impossible to move the King. Checkmate by death, possibly the human opponent.  
> Anyway, am ancient so any moves will be from a Bobby Fisher match.  
> The chess pieces i envisage to have subtle reference to pack members. Just have to work that out.  
> Very unreliable posting. Narrative pretty sketchy too.
> 
> *** *** ***

A month after Peter was commited to Eichan House's dubious care, Stiles visited. The why and wherefore aren't important. Not in the grander scheme of things. There was trouble afoot and Stiles would use every resource to prevent it escalating.

*** 

Stiles and Scott's friendship has been strained ever since the evening Stiles convinced his erstwhile brother to search for a body in the woods.

The fallout from that night has only served to show how fundamentally different both boys are from one another. 

Stiles places loyalty above all else. Scott places morallity above all else. Specifically, his moral view above all else.

Stiles always thought Scott took after Melissa in his beliefs. However the aftermath of the Nogitsune, The Benifactor and Peter's latest apparent betrayal show his motives closer to Rafe McCall than Melissa.

***

As Stiles waits for Peter, his thinks of what he knows about the man. 

Peter Hale is not a good man. He never was a pillar of society pre-fire and whatever veneer of respectablity pre-fire Peter wore has been burnt beyond redemption.

However, neither is he the Master Villian Scott would have all believe. His agenda is as it always was, to keep Beacon Hills County safe. To protect his pack and by so doing, all who live within Beacon Hills. Supernatural and human alike.

The Left Hand bears the burdon of collateral damage the decisions an Alpha takes in consultation with their Right Hand. They are the scapegoat if the decision is negative to the pack and if benificial, invisible.

It takes his own experience of trying to implement Scott's decisions for Stiles to understand. Scott is Alpha. Deaton has weilded his way into Right Hand and Stiles is the scapegoat for their failure. 

His possession by the Nogitsune makes the position all the easier for Scott, and by default any who are in his pack, to bestow. 

It is exhausting, physically and mentally and it has to stop. 

Surprisingly, it is his father that helps him take the first step towards self help. Their relationship has also been strained by the supernatural shenanigans of Beacon Hills. 

Stiles had thought his father was avoiding him. Certainly the fallout from the Nogitsune atop of the Kanima incident has meant longer working hours for the Sheriff. But Noah was also paying long overdue attention to his own demons. 

He takes Stiles to the 30 days sober meeting of Alcoholics Anonymous. After the meeting he introduces his son to a recovering psychiatrist.

One whose addiction is in part due to a similar rude awakening to the supernatural. They won't take either Stilinski as patients. They do give them the name of an organisation that can help.

Speaking to a geniune neutral third party is a revelation. Not only for mental stability but for the education of all things supernatural.

It lifts the burdon from Stiles shoulder and allows him to breath properly for the first time since he walked out into the forest, Scott alongside.

***

Peter appears unaffected by Eichan's less than stellar approach to either mental health or prision rehabilitation. Stiles can't know for certain but he hopes to find out. How Peter plays chess will determine if the hairbrain idea he is nesting will eventually hatch.

It may all be for nought. 

The chess set has been scanned, inspected and he thinks, possibly sniffed, before being deemed safe and given back to Stiles.

After Peter has seated, Stiles holds up fisted hands and gestures for Peter to choose. He has black. Stiles has white. They begin to play. 

The first move by both is bland. The second likewise but the hint of things to come is in the third move. 

The ghost of a smirk crosses Peter's lips and the hint of appreciation sparks in his eye. 

Stiles knew making the pieces represent the pack, passed and present would appeal to Peter. 


	2. Christopher Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrstopher Argent spent a summer lost in the foothills of the Margarides. Wondering through the Lozère and Haute-Loire province chasing the ghosts of Argent's past. 
> 
> Allison should be sharing the experience, seeing the land where The Beast of Gévaudan roamed. Where their family still lives and works with Wolves, both supernatural and wild. Protecting the innocent, whether human or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to frame the Argent's of France as reflecting the general polite and politic contempt Europe and the USA have towards one another.
> 
> Whether or not they would have helped Chris and Allison was never asked or answered on the show. At least that I can remember. 
> 
> I tried to explain their philosophy, which is a more jaded view of what would have been Allison's "protect all innocent".
> 
> For the purposes of this story I am ignoring the Kate WereJaguar story arc. They threw Peter in Eichan alongside Meredith (?) and anything from show season four onwards is hand waved to vaguely at best.

Chrstopher Argent spent a summer lost in the foothills of the Margarides. Wondering through the Lozère and Haute-Loire province chasing the ghosts of Argent's past.

Allison should be sharing the experience, seeing the land where The Beast of Gévaudan roamed. Where their family still lives and works with Wolves, both supernatural and wild. Protecting the innocent, whether human or not.

He is glad though that Issac accompanies him. France has been good for the boy. When Chris fled from Beacon Hills he had no plan, no thought to a future. Neither had Issac. Chris wasn't even certain he'd be welcome by his cousins, given how comprehensively Gerard had poisoned the Argent name.

His Grand Uncle Argent and Grandmother Valet listened to his tale of woe. Then gave he and Issac each a backpacka, a map and called one of their cousins to drive the two Americans to the ruins Chateau d'Apchier. "Walk awhile Christopher, show Issac our history. We'll talk again summer's end." His Uncle Louis says, hugs him and sends them on their way. 

Claude Valet kept them company for the first three weeks, part guide, part spy, all werewolf. Issac thrived under his tutelige. He became a confident young man and his wolf finally settled.

Chris learnt that his father's fanatic ideology wasn't condemned for belief but rather for its execution.

"America, where the wild things go. There they can live, can be untamed. Here, we have reached - how to say - accord?" Claude tries to explain.

"I am wolf to stop a feud becoming exposure. America, I think more blood before I am bitten. Before peace."

"To harm those that would harm us - this is not always by killing. Only if exposure of the supernatural to general population. Never kill an innocent, no matter how much you may despise their race. It is not perfect. It works for us."

"Gerard would still have found a cause to pervert. Madam Valet knew this then, knows it now. You are more her son than his. Your daughter more your blood than his. Issac, more your son than you were his."

He works through his doubts as they travel. Helping local park rangers observe the wolf packs that roam the mountains. Meeting Claude's own pack, Issac stays leaving Chris to travel by himself. Working odd Jobs, whether hunting or labor all the while letting himself grieve.

Grieve all that was and what might have been. By the time he returns to his family's ancestral village he sports a full beard and a settled mind. Madam Valet and his Grand uncle, welcome him to the family properly. Wine is drunk, food is eaten and Christopher Argent is reborn.

Which is when he recieves an e-mail from Stiles Stilinski.

Because while good things come to those who wait; Beacon Hills, does not.

"She is a small dog snapping at the heals. Always wanting attention. Go, take who you need. Stop little puppy's nonsens." Madam Valet decrees.

September finds him back in Beacon Hills. The start of a new school year. Fitting, as all things chaotic in this town seem centred around Beacon Hills High School. 

He leaves the Valet hunters to settle in and shake off their jetlag.

Then he rings the Sheriff. He might as well learn how little the man knows. That will tell him more about why Stiles wants Peter Hale released from Eichan House than speaking with the boy himself. 


	3. The Sheriff and The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John looks up at the sound of knocking and smiles at the nervous young man outside his office door. 
> 
> "What is it, Mathew?"
> 
> "There's a Mister Argent wanting to see you. Allison's Dad, is that okay?"
> 
> "It's fine,Mathew. I think I'll take a break. We'll be over the road at Molly's. You alright keeping an eye on Jacobs till Jordan gets back?"
> 
> The youth nods and heads back to the upper holding cell to check on Jacobs. John checks in with Jordan, lets him know what's happening. Then he greets Chris.
> 
> "Wasn't expecting you to return, all things considered."
> 
> "Wasn't expecting to either, truth be told. Got an e-mail from Stiles. Wants to release Peter from Eichan. You know anything about that?"

John looks up at the sound of knocking and smiles at the nervous young man outside his office door. 

"What is it, Mathew?"

"There's a Mister Argent wanting to see you. Allison's Dad, is that okay?"

"It's fine,Mathew. I think I'll take a break. We'll be over the road at Molly's. You alright keeping an eye on Jacobs till Jordan gets back?"

The youth nods and heads back to the upper holding cell to check on Jacobs. John checks in with Jordan, lets him know what's happening. Then he greets Chris.

"Wasn't expecting you to return, all things considered."

"Wasn't expecting to either, truth be told. Got an e-mail from Stiles. Wants to release Peter from Eichan. You know anything about that?"

*** *** ***

They enter Molly's, the woman herself behind the counter. This variation is now a café and sandwich bar. Previous variations have had more alcohol and less food. Molly being the only constant.

"Hej Sheriff and Good looking friend? what can I get you this afternoon?" There's a silent eyebrow conversation between Sheriff and Hostess as he places an order for them both. Then she sashays away to help another customer. 

Chris takes a seat and observes the man opposite him. He looks healthier than when he left. 

John sighs. He thanks Molly for their coffee. They sip in silence for a minute. Comfortable enough in each other's company the way soldiers may be, which, Chris muses is possibly what they are. Fighting an invisible war for an ungrateful majority. 

Their food arrives. Probably the largest BLT Chris has ever seen. He hears John chuckle. 

"Molly and I met the - what now, second week I was a Deputy. Apparently, Claudia didn't feed me enough. Molly decided to change that. She and Stiles are almost as bad as the other in their vigilance to my diet. But I like Molly's portions better." 

"I can see why, so you're still on the Stiles Plan?" Chris bits down as the other finishes his mouthful to answer. 

"No choice. Made it part of my promise to him when got sober. No more supernatural lies to and from one another and I keep to his diet. Seems to be holding true so far. I refuse to eat Kale. We settle on Spinach instead. I'm near Popeye The Sailor Man." 

"Not living in a garbage can, I hope," Chris answers before he think and winces. It had been an old rhyme he'd sing to Allison, a silly school yard riff on the cartoon theme song. 

"No,not quite. Clawd loved that ditty, right up until young son asked" why a garbage can". Explanations were never the same afterwards. Three year old logic is a thing of beauty."

"Allison would listen attentively to Vic, or her Grandmother, then come to me later and say she liked my silly songs but it was our secret." 

They ate in silence. Chris thankful for the Sheriff's tact. It soothed something inside him. 

"I am sorry for your loss Chris. I am glad you are back. There is only so much Jordan, Mathew and I can do to police that side of things. Deputies Smith and Rodriguez are good officers but I rather they be kept out of the supernatural know for the moment. It would help if you could vet them, so to speak." John let the waitress clear their table and refill their coffee. 

" Mathew? The boy at the front desk? " Chris asked. There was something familiar but unplacable about his face. 

"Yes. Greenberg, if you're wondering about The deje VU. Turns out the boy is a Godsend. He turned up at the station one day on work experience and somehow stayed," John took a sip of coffee, "When all the; fallout rained down upon us."

John stared at the wall, lost in thought, or memory. Chris took the time to observe more closely. There was the usual work worn lines across the man's face but his pallor was healthier and his attitude relaxed. Chris recognised a similar peace within the Sheriff as he himself felt. It was encouraging. 

The Sheriff shakes himself from his fugue and continues. 

"Anyway, Mathew is a Godsend. He is young enough that" the dear's" all coddle him. He's used to bullying so most of the drunken vilifile washes over him. But Coach must have been more mentor than we all thought because the boy has a mean right hook and can eviscerate a man with words almost as well as Stiles, or from memory, Peter."

"Which is an admission we will take to the grave, Chris, to the grave."

A wry smirk ghosts across the man's lips so Chris presumed Stiles had uttered a similar observation. 

"All with a goofey smile and nervous disposition?" Chris asked to keep the conversation moving along. 

"Exactly! Anyway, he's good. Plus he has a surprisingly calming affect when handling dispatch and emergency. He wants to be a policeman too, which is handy. Point is he can 'suss' out the weird-weird from normal lunacy. Plus he's emancipated. Always thought Bobby was his guardian."

Chris cut in before The Sheriff could continue. He could see now where some of Stiles traits came from. It was comforting, to a certain degree but Chris really wanted to get back to Peter Hale being release. Possibly? 

" John. Peter Hale. Why did Stiles e-mail me?" 

*** *** ***

"There was a murder in Brackon Ridge. It's the town closest to the northwest border with this County. Not our juristiction but I and Parrish got called in to help with the initial suspect search. Moot in the end. Domestic gone tragedy, the spouse was found in their car dead. Self inflicted shot to the head... 

".. But Jordan picked up a scent. Something like wrong with the decay one would usually associate with a corpse. Especially on so recent. We made a few subtle enquiries then asked the same questions of Alpha Ito... 

" There's been a series of, not animal mutilations as such. All corpses died of natural cause according to vet reports. The mutilation was post mortem and inline with wild animals tearing at a carcass. But, Ito said there was a scent to the decay. It matched Jordan's observations. There is something not quite right but neither could think what it may be."

"And you don't think it is 'normal lunacy'." Chris asks, already mentally planning how he and his men can use their particular skill set. 

"Sheriff Jenkins runs a tight ship. Her investigation was solid. Her conclusion correct for the evidence presented. Plus there is a Were on her force and they didn't sense anything amiss. And, No. I am not giving you their name. I made a promise. Which I will keep. If they choose to speak to you, you'll have to meet their terms. I mean it Chris. They aren't a threat."

The full authority of Sheriffdom and army sergeant weighed down upon that statement. He wondered what might have been had Deputy Stilinski knowledge of the supernatural. 

"I will speak with Alpha Ito. I can probably ascertain anything that needs further investigation from her and your notes. I am assuming something about this sparked recognition with Peter and he is using that as leverage for release?" 

"Yepp." Like his son the last word was drawn out and exagerated. "Truth be told. I would prefer that particular threat in sight. I know my son enough that whatever B.S reasoning he told Scott is just that. He and Peter are better openly planning, whatever they are planning outside the walls of a nuthouse prison with ties to Alan Deaton."

" You don't trust the Druid?" Chris was curious as to why not. There were obviously more changes in the pack that he was aware of, which didn't bode well for the territory stablity. 

"Not as a Druid, or an Emissary? No. I trust the man in his veterinarian profession. I even believe he has been a good mentor for Scott. But he isn't honest with Scott the way that boy needs him to be as Alpha. Scott needs a line he can follow. Things to be spelt out to him. He's to much like Rafe otherwise,only blinded by his need to keep morally good. Deaton waffles on about balance without giving Scott clear boundaries. So, the kids get lost in their emotional responsen."

"Stiles isn't in the pack, is he and Scott isn't aware of this? Who does he think of as pack?" 

"That is a good question. Stiles and Scott haven't been good for a long time. Probably since before Allison's death. At best now they agree to disagree and Stiles is left dealing with Scott's morality." 

"The Left Hand, no wonder he seeks Peter out." 

*** *** ***

John's phone rang. While he spoke Chris took notes on his own cell. He sent a text to his men asking them to subtly reach out to the Fowler and Herd Family's.

They were contacts Chris had made seperate to any his father and sister had. More aligned to his own beliefs, if not exactly the same as he now understood those to be. They could be trusted to observe only and not seek out trouble unless specifically asked to assist.

They would also be good liason between how Valet- Argent hunted and things were approached in America. He gave his men heads up to expect a reasonable amount of accidental injury upon first contact. 

He was chuckling as he rose to order more coffee. Then he used the rest room and returned with fresh coffee. There appeared a slice of apple pie with cream to the side. 

"You look like you need it John, don't argue." Molly said with a smile. "You too, good looking. If you've got a name that'd be nice to hear. Stilinski's are a bit lacking in general introductions. Molly O'Brien" 

"Chris Argent. You make a mean BLT." He shook her hand. The grip was firm, honest. 

"Thanks. You've had almost a rough a year as John. I am sorry for your loss. We're open until I feel like closing. Most days that's till 'bout nine in the evening. Come in if you need bit of peace but maybe not quiet." Again she sashayed away. 

Chris was struck dumb. People don't usually offer such blunt sincerity, nor extend an open offer of escape without question. 

"Molly is my sponsor. She may have had to deal with a few to many evening rambles while I crawled back from the edge." John confessed.

"She is my rock. An anchor, I supposed. She and Carla, the therapist I been seeing. Brönte Priory, they have people that are in the know, supernaturally. It's been good. For me. Not sure if Stiles still sees her or whether playing chess with Peter has become his therapy session"

Chris listened without judgement. He'd used alcohol as a coping mechanisms himself. He thought he would still if he hadn't fled to France with Issac instead. He needed to text the boy and Claude when he got back to the hotel. 

The Sheriff's radio crackled and Mathew Greenberg's voice could be heard. "Sheriff, Sir? Mr Jacobs is awake and demanding release. He's still shaky, Sir, but we can't keep him longer. What should I do?" 

"I'm on my way back, Mathew. Thankyou for calling. What are the others up to, son?" John finished his coffee, rose from his seat and moved to pay the tab. Chris waved him off, settling the bill instead. John walked ahead out of the café. He dropped a tip in each jar as he left. 

Chris tipped the other girl that had served them and dropped a couple dollars in the Red Cross tin on the counter. 

The afternoon sun startled him but he followed John back over to the Police Station. The door was hardly open before the clang of something against mental could be heard. Alongside the voice of an angry man, Mr Jacobs, Chris presumed.

He couldn't help grin at some of the more creative insults being hurtled at the unfortunate Greenberg. He outright guffed at the kid's equally creative rebuffs. There was an earpiercing whistle from the Sheriff and both shut-up.

A moment later a grinning Mathew Greenberg came back to the front counter. "Sorry about that noise. Mr Jacobs gave me a 'B'. I'm getting better at handling rude people. You probably didn't need to know that. How can I help?"

Chris didn't bother trying to not laugh. He left a number for John to contact him. Then left the station. 

What John had related from Brackon Ridge didn't sound ominous from his experience. That didn't mean it wasn't a precursor to something more malevelant.

He didn't like the sound of the remaining pack being distant from each other but he would wait till he spoke with Stiles. 

Right this moment he wanted a long shower and to sleep off his jetlag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original beginning was all very D. O. O. L dramatic. Can't promise the rewrite is any less soap operatic. 
> 
> Added friendship tags. That's about it.
> 
> Hopefully fits with previous chapters and wherever my mind says this story is going. Apparently, *I*, does have a plot planned: just hasn't gotten around to telling *myself* and *me*, what that may be.  
> So we are all learning together.


	4. Chris's Hunting Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter" is intensely annoying me at this point in time. So he's in the nuthouse until further notice. Actually, all Hale related matters are annoying me.  
> Have some cultural misunderstanding instead. Possibly a little "supernatural" exposition.  
> Again hand waving research proper for Google Map and Google Web glancing for something that sounds good.  
> We are surrounded by farmland so latter observations slightly more accurate.

It takes two weeks, a couple of bar brawls, an ill advised sexual liason and the resulting "hunting" accident before the various parties of Chris's Hunting Alliance can even remotely tolerate one another. 

Even then it isn't till the Frenchmen step up and help with the legitimte hunting tours both the Fowler and Herd families run that tempers cool enough for real work to be done. 

The Herd family run Big Game Hunts during the autumn and winter through Oregon. The Fowler's prefer Small Game and Bird (Grouse, etc) tours they do accross Utah. 

The business has changed somewhat in the last decade. More so called "weekend warriors" than true hunters. They like the experience, like getting that Trophy shot but aren't so keen on understanding the conservation behind hunting. Ironically that understanding comes from the Photographic Tours both families operate concurrently. 

The legitimte hunts alongside the work various family members do within each state's National Parks office mean good information on any potential supernatural threat is gathered. 

By mid-september there was enough begrudged respect amongst the hunters that they could truly begin to share knowledge. 

The Herd's have nothing to report. The Wolf Packs of Oregon are fairly stable and their territories remote. The creatures that call the National Parks home aren't interested in mankind.

The Fowler's report similar. A rogue wolf had caused havoc in north Utah over summer. They assured Chris that there had been no fatalities or animal bites reporter, either via hospital, vet clinics or "off licence" medics. 

The wolf's pack had recently undergone a leadership challenge and it had temporarily lost its anchor. They gave the Pack name to Chris to check into on his own. 

Even the Indian Territories are quiet. Restless and occassionally spiteful but currently benevolent. Chris is given a name should he wish to contact them. 

*** *** ***

While the Fowler, Herd and Valet-Argent's have been sorting themselves into a workable Alliance, Chris has been re-establishing Argent Arms. Both legitmately and Hunting branches of business. 

There are reorders to fulfill and various weapon and training camps to run. His reputation within Law Enforcement Agencies hasn't been affected by his personal tragedier. This is more solace to him than imagined. 

Surprising to him are the messages of support from various hunters he has worked with in the past. As he reconnects with these individuals Chris realises that it is he alone and not his last name that meant something to them. 

As one hunter bluntly stated, "Lunatics and fanatics are a dime a dozen. We could do with a steady hand running California. Bloody pyschotic state that it is,why don't you move to Montana?" 

Chris said he didn't like cold weather, got told he was to much a 'frenchy' and he should sell wine and not Hunt. Chris deadpanned he'd take the suggestion under advisement. 

By the time he'd heard back from the families and his French cousins, Chris had a core group of ten men under his command and a further ten he could rely upon for assistans. 

It was satisfying to be able to honour his daughter's memory in this way. To be able to embrace the name Argent the way it meant in France, here in America.

*** *** ***

Watching the Falcon pair soar and ride the wind brings a sense of peace to her. It's been a difficult six weeks.

The beginning of summer had held such promise.

Her job, tracking re-introduced birds of prey, had meant she spent time in Utah. Working alongside Park Rangers in the beautiful nature of Ashley National Forest.

She could have done without the dog attack but the scratches weren't deep and didn't need medical attention. She mentioned it to the Park Rangers but at the time they were more concerned with reports of wild cat or wolf activity than possible feral or badly behaved dogs.

Still the attack was noted and they checked up on the various campsites to make sure everyone had their correct permits and if dog owner, that they knew to keep them coupled when outside. 

Then she found out she was pregnant and the dog attack was forgotten. Having a child, something not planned, made her happy. The future seemed bright. 

Then her man's sister called. She was leaving her husband. Could they come to Brackon Ridge. August was hell.

The inlaws fought constantly. Being pregnant seemed to make her hypersensitive, especially her sight and hearing. She tried relaxing by walking through the surrounding nature preserve or taking day trips around the County. It didn't help. Which upset her because nature usually soothed her nerves.

Morning sickness didn't help and things devolved the morning she woke with stomach cramps. Her brother-inlaw chose that morning to lose his mind. By days end she had miscarried. Her inlaw's were dead and her husband devastated.

*** *** ***

It is mid-september, harvest season. They've been back on her family farm since Brackon Ridge. Her husband and brother work as contact harvestors. Long hours spent driving combine harvesters or trucking grain into the silo depot.

It's monotonous and exactly what her man needs to try and begin grieving for his Sister. She and her mother fill in the days attending to the domestic. There's something soothing about household chores. She guesses it's the monotony of the days. 

Walking the dog is the best thing about the day. Then she can watch the birds soar, dive and Hunt. She feels a kindred spirit with them. The Falcon, Hawks and Crows are her favourite.

She's still hypersensitive and her sleep is restless and full of weird dreaming. But she and everyone thinks this will pass. She worries more for her husband than herself.

She has another week's leave before she needs to return to Utah for her work. Unless she can switch to working closer to home. Which means the Nation Forest and Preserve around Beacon Hills County. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the continuity fits, want to have things happening as close to calender month as possible. There are possibly two more chapters to bring the Hale and McCall pack/Family into line.  
> Then some vague research on raptors or bird-people?? Although Peter getting eaten by a Californian (?) Condor is looking pretty good right about now. This may become more hurt/recovery than mystery.  
> Seriously, Peter, pissing me off!
> 
> Keep healthy and thankyou for taking the time to read my effort. Your comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. 🤗


	5. Peter Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater  
> Had a wife and couldn't keep her.  
> He put her in a pumpkin shell.  
> And there he kept he very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother Goose has little to do with this chapter other than I would rather have liked to shove Peter into a pumpkin shell.
> 
> He has proven rather a stubborn character to slide into this story. Hopefully now that he's been written, or reintroduced, things will begin to jell.
> 
> Next up should be Stiles and few more supernatural threads woven. 
> 
> Thankyou for taking time to read.

Peter Hale was committed to Eichan House by order of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills County. For a psychiatric evaluation period of 90 days. This proves both a boon and bane for the werewolf. 

The boon being physical torture was kept to a minimum for fear of exposure. The supernatural prison ward thrived on anonymity. The Sheriff's involvement, however peripherally meant they had to rely upon more psychological methods. 

They use drugs to keep him docile, to hinder his supernatural sense, shift and healing. Then they partner him with a psychotic psychic cyclops for a cellmate. 

Valack perches birdlike next to his cot waiting for him to wake. When Peter sleepily gazes into Valack's third eye he's mentally assaulted by nightmare vision. 

Valack and the guards like to watch Peter's reaction. The former catalogues for his own amusement. The latter get perverse pleasure watching the wolf stumble and hurl himself around the cell. 

They usually wait a good ten minutes before responding to the disturbance. They make a show of restraining Valack and remove him from the cell. Then and only then do they attend Peter. 

There is a perfunctory examination and another dosage of wolfsbane administered then they leave. Valack is returned eventually and the cycle is repeated. 

*** *** *** 

Eichan House thinks they have nicely circumvented the Sheriff restrictions upon their preferred "treatment". Sadly they have forgotten several crucial pieces of information. 

Firstly, Peter spent six years in a coma and then catatonic state. He already knows what it is like to be physically restrained and mentally trapped in a living nightmare. 

The first few times he awakes from a drugged stupour to stare into Valack's third eye are as traumatic as all his tormentors hoped. Then Peter's innate self-preservation kicks into gear. It reminds him he has already survived this type of assault when hospitalised. 

Thereafter he uses the attacks to focus upon how quickly he can become tolerant to the drugs they administer. He tests his physical reflexes under the guise of stumbling blindly around the cell. 

Whether Valac is aware or not of his reaction is debatable. Peter is inclined to believe the man is aware because he alters his assault from random to routine. Peter remains wary but the Cyclops seems indifferent to everything but his own reality. If it works to his flavour, who is he to complain? 

*** *** *** 

Secondly, Peter has never fully replied upon supernatural senses alone. Much of his life before the fire was spent in mundane existence as a clerk of court. 

It infuriated his family who thought an expensive education was being wasted. Peter used it to hone his observational skills and learn more about human behaviour. He took another year learning survival and hunting skills with a retired hunter. Talia thought him insane but didn't complain when he used those quirkily acquired skills as her Left Hand. If he held her in contempt for her attitude as his Alpha it never affected his love for her and her family. 

This non reliance upon supernatural enhanced senses allows him to pay more, rather than less, attention to his surroundings. Valack switching to a more routine schedule of psychic assault. That lets him know his cellmate isn't as disconnected from reality as first assumed. 

The new routine does help him in reaching a level of tolerance for the drugs given. His wolf may be docile and physically unable to do harm to the guards. That doesn't mean Peter can't internally focus his wolf to protect and offer its limited strength and healing to his internal organs. 

Specifically the liver, kidneys, bladder and bowels. The better his body can detox in the time between Valack and "treatment", the better he can catalogue how the drugs and strains of wolfbane affect him. 

*** *** ***

Thirdly, Peter is not insane. At least from a lawful view point. The jury is undecided with regards to a clinically diagnostic perspective. 

His sense of morality is definitely skewered. He cares little for society expectation other than what it gains for him. What pack loyalty was owed died with him in the fire. Nowadays there remains a notion of family but that is more about practicality than emotional attachment. 

For all that this may make him exceedingly unpleasant, he does possess an understanding of what is lawfully right or wrong. 

Peter knows that his admittance is in part because the Sheriff is a diligent investigator. Whatever lunacy possessed that damnable banshee Meredith and led to his current predicament, still needs to be investigated. A rational explanation given for the irrational. 

Peter presumes that Eichan House plans to use the evaluation period to drive both insane and therefore make their stay perminent. 

He plans to upset that notion. At least as far as he is concerned. Meredith though? Meredith can go to Hell. 

*** *** ***

Eichan House once upon a time was an elegant Sanitorium and Hospice. Built at the turn of last century in an Edwardian style of architecture. 

High ceilings, wider rooms, windows for more Light and set in manicured lawn and gardens. 

There isn't much left of the original elegance. Partitioning of rooms to create new wards has left a labyrinth of hidden access and maintenance corridors. These carry the echoes of voices from all through the hospital. Something not even the soundproof cell of Peter's can completely muffle.

It takes longer than he would have wished to distinguish Meredith's voice, or rather wailing, from other echoes. Once he does, Peter decides to test a theory. 

When Valack next 'attacks' he focuses upon their interview. Making sure to wallow in despair over how he can't make her suffer as 'he' suffered. An Oscar winning performance if he does say so himself. 

Then the orderlies come to drug him and Valack is taken away. Sometime later that night, at least according to the cell's lighting it is night. Sometime later he can hear Meredith's distinct wail of anguish from amongst the muffled echoes. 

Peter tests his theory twice more before concluding that he can successfully drive that bitch irrevocably insane by proxy. There's the hint of a twitched smirk from Valack that tells him his cellmate finds this development intriguing. Peter may return this gesture with a sly smirk of his own. 

Things only improve when he is visited by Stiles Stilinski. The boy doesn't speak, simply sets up a chessboard and holds his fists out. Peter chooses black, naturally, and play begins. 

It isn't until his third move that Peter recognises the board as that which Stiles had in his bedroom. The one he'd assigned everyone a piece and meaning. The photos are removed. Replaced with more subtle markings but the same chess pieces nonetheless. 

*** *** ***

Stiles visits thrice more before they begin to speak. By that time Peter's been at Eichan House for about seven weeks. 

He and Valack have reached a temporary truce. The routine is the same but Valack seems more interested in learning what Peter has planned than inflicting psychic trauma. He seems happy enough to pass that along to Meredith. 

Peter, drugged docile but without Valack's incessant attacks, focuses upon finding drug tolerance. He uses the respite to hone his 'human' senses as well. 

The wall echoes are becoming more distinct. There seems to be something upsetting the supernatural wing more than normal. 

Echoes of distress become clearer and on the eve of what becomes Stiles first visit, the wail of a Banshee rings loud through the Hospital. There is silence afterwards. Then the calm panic of staff checking the wards to make sure their human patients are safe. 


	6. A Suspicious Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski celebrates 60 days sober in the village of Hargene consoling the family of one Sam Smith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Hills County geography and town planning loosely based upon my own hometown. I'm thinking it would be around "Chico" (?) if existed.
> 
> "The HaHa Bird" is a lovely children's book despite what Google Search denial says. I read it as a child.

Sheriff Stilinski celebrates 60 days sober in the village of Hagen consoling the family of one Sam Smith. 

An elderly man who loved hiking the lesser known trails through the southern end of the Beacon Hills Preserve. Another hiker had discovered his body and reported it the same time the family officially reported him missing.

All seems above board until Jordan comments that the same strange scent they had come across in Brackon Ridge is present around Mr Smith's body.

He leaves Jordan in charge of the crime scene,, reminds him to have forensics widen the search by another two meters, and have the coroner check for any organic toxins as well as the standard medical and illicit narcotics.

Then he returns to Smith house, partly as follow up procedure and to see if he can determine any supernatural involvement. He really hopes it is just a case of faulty senses, like hellhound flu, or similar. 

When the door is answered by Mrs Smith's lodger though, those thoughts are dashed. 

"Mrs Cooper?" 

"Hello again, Sheriff. I suppose we need to talk. Mrs Smith is sleeping." Jill Cooper invited the Sheriff inside. 

"I thought you and your husband had left the County." John said taking a seat opposite her. 

"We left Brackon Ridge. My brother has a farm, we moved there after May and Alan's deaths. Johnny , my husband and my brother, Jake, get along. It's good for Johnny, being outside." she let the conversation drop. Neither spoke for a moment before the Sheriff resumed his questioning. 

"What brings you to Beacon Hills County?" 

"I'm an ornithologist with the Beacon Hills Conservation Foundation. We're assisting in a nation wide survey of Raptors. There's a pair Falcon I've been tracking. Mr Smith would sometimes sit with me. He was a fountain of knowledge, especially local folklore." Jill answered. 

"Any particular favourite stories?" John casually asked. It was a technique he'd learnt early in his career. Small talk, especially during death interviews generally yielded more accurate information than blunt questioning. 

"Werewolves and The HaHa Bird, both nonsens but we had fun dressing up the house for Halloween," Mrs Smith said entering the room. John arose and offered her his arm, guiding her to an armchair. 

"Thankyou, Sheriff." Mrs Smith said. 

The Sheriff took a seat beside Jill Cooper. "I don't know that bird, HaHa?" 

The old woman laughed. "It's a children's story. Can't remember the author name. Basically trying to teach kids it's alright to be a bit different. Uses a shapeshifting bird that tries to be so many different colours and shapes to fit in he ends up a soggy grey mess. Think there might be another soggy grey mess animal that befriends him. All ends happily with HaHa a colouful rainbow mess with a soggy grey mess best friend. 

"Werewolves are self-explanatory. Especially with the Hale Preserve all around us. Older folks reckon the County was settled by wolves. Guess cause we didn't lose so many back in the depression. Never cared for those stories, special the way the Jacksons told 'em. 

"That would be post civil war years Sheriff, not 1930s" Jill gently interrupted. John smiled kindly and made a mental note to ask about HaHa birds.

The women tell him that her husband had been taking medicine for his blood pressure and arthritis but was in good health for his age. 

"The trail isn't strenuous when it takes you 60 minutes to walk a mile (1000m). Sam would make himself coffee and take a sandwich and just start walking. There's a small clearing about a mile in and he would sit there and listen to the sounds of nature. The Jackson farmland borders the preserve that side, if something bad happened to my Sam, it would come from their side of the forest."

The Sheriff spends a little longer in quiet support while the two women sit before excusing himself and re-joining Jordan and the other deputies.

*** *** *** 

Driving back to Beacon Hills he fills Jordan in on Jill Cooper and her connection to the Brackon Ridge tragedy. As well as Mr and Mrs Smith's love of Beacon Hills County folklore and their obvious dislike of the Jackson family. 

Jordan snorted hearing that, apparently, anything bad in Hagen was the Jackson's fault. He'd been hearing it all day from villagers. Plus he'd interviewed the family, who acknowledged that most people would try to lay blame at their feet. 

"The Murphy's were our town pariahs, guess the Hale's are Beacon Hills these days." 

"Hadn't thought of it that way." John admitted. 

"Of course, eight out of ten times the Murphy's were to blame. But if there was a real tragedy, they line up first to help. Small towns, everybody quite happy hating each other until whole town threatened. Then all love."

Jordan smiled a little, lost in a memory John reckoned. His observation of small town life was spot on though. Principle applied to lot of life's challenges. 

*** *** ***

John takes the long way round back to Beacon Hills. Driving from Hagen north west to Westbyn. They drive through pockets of farm land nestled between strips of forest. At Westbyn the road splits; Northwards to Brackon Ridge County and east back to Beacon Hills. 

He likes travelling this road, meandering as it does through farmland, timber plantation and natural forest. He pulls into the Shell Service Station at Westbyn. Tops up the tank and gets the latest gossip from "Berns", the owner. 

Beacon Hills County is about 900sq.m, population between 60,000 depending upon seasonal work. It's about an even 300 miles from the Oregan state border and same again to the coast.

There's a light aircraft runway adjacent to the road as you enter Beacon Hills from the west . It's mostly used by gliding and ballooning enthusiasts during the summer.

The Community College, Agricultural College, Community Sports Centre and Pool give way to ordered student accommodation and civil service housing. The Hospital is also west of downtown Beacon Hills. 

If you enter the town from the north you drive through the industrial and semi industrial suburbs. Sawmill, timber treatment, building supplies alongside milling equipment fabrication and service factories. The warehouses here line either side of what used to be a railway. Now they are mostly abandoned.

You also drive past The High School, the Catholic Church and Sunday School, the Presbyterian Chapel and mixed housing. Stiles, Scott and most of his friends live on the north side of town. 

The Police Station borders the north and eastern parts of the town. 

East Beacon Hills is the more affluent, both in retail stores (The Mall, capital letters, is located here) and housing. The Town Hall, Council Chambers and various state and local government departments all have offices in this part of town. 

South Beacon Hills is a mixture of residential and vehicular sales and maintenance. The cemetery and crematorium is located this side of town. 

The Hale Preserve wraps around the town north to south on the eastern side. It's a buffer between the town and larger chain of National Parks that run the spine of eastern California. 

John wonders if the remaining Hale's will see the irony of their access road bordering the cemetery. 

*** *** *** 

John is still pondering the county's geography as he pulls into the station parking lot. 

He can see Stiles' jeep. He and Greenberg are sitting on the front steps drinking and chatting. The normalcy of them helps put the day behind him.

"Hey, Kiddo, Mathew, how are things?" He asks. 

"Good Sheriff. Deputy Rodriguez got back about an hour ago, said I could leave. Then Stiles came to see you and we got talking. See you at school Stiles," Greenberg gets up, dusts crumbs from his jeans and walks off down the street. Stiles watched him for a bit before turning to John and Jordan.

"So?!" Stiles asks hopefully of his father. John gives him a blank look. 

"Not every death is a supernatural cause. This case looks like time caught up with an elderly man. Nothing out of the ordinary." John said walking past his son into the station. He's confident Stiles won't ask further questions at this time until he hears the following. 

"Your pokerface is strong father-of-mine, but Jordan's is weak. What gives?" Stiles says as they walk through the bullpen towards the Sheriff office. Jordan splutters, indignantly and protests "I didn't do anything." 

There's a snort from behind the Sheriff and Rodriguez pats Jordan on the shoulder. "Boy throws that line out all the time, standard "who will tell me what I want to know" approach. You'll eventually grow immune." 

"Lies and Slander, Miguel, Lies and Slander." Stiles dramatically protests, Rodriguez waves him off with a vague "still not Miguel" as he takes the stairs to the precinct basement.

"Actually, what Rodriguez says is all true Jordan. What do you want Stiles. We do have work to do son, and I'm tired." John says. Stiles observes his father properly and decides to skip the traditional teasing part of their conversation.

"Peter Hale." Stiles states. He hasn't told his father he visits Peter. He thinks his Dad probably knows but anything relating to the eldest living Hale is best approached with extreme caution.

"It's 60 days, give or take since he's been in Eichan?" John muses as he rustles round his office looking for Peter's file. Jordan finds it and passes it to the Sheriff. "I'll chase up Mr Smith's medical records. See if there is anything his widow didn't know." He says and with a nod to the two Stilinski's leaves the office, closing the door behind him.

John thumbs through the file mumbling aloud. "Right. Good. Here we go..... blah, blah, cover our butt's... August admitted, mid-October now. Right about 60 days. Surprised haven't been called out there. How long have you been visiting him?" 

John sat down, placed the file in front of him and waited for his son speak.

"I think your arithmatic is out," Stiles said after a long pause. "not the point, I know. I know he's a menace to society but he said something the last visit that has me worried. I wanted your thoughts on the matter before I spoke with Chris Argent...

".. And I know that death in Brackon Ridge wasn't supernatural. But you and Jordan think something is up or you wouldn't have spoken with Alpha Ito and everything seems cool. But I don't think it is and I've no proof but a weird feeling...

"... Scott thinks I'm imagining things, which makes him paranoid and all his puppies follow. So, yeah, not good vibes between my bro and me at the moment. 

"... Derek and Cora are AWOL and maybe gone for good...

"...Deaton is a cryptic douche and said there was nothing to worry about and wanted to check me out. Which, HELL NO and if that happens I'm definately possessed...

"... And I feel like the only one who listens is Peter, which is sad on so many levels. Maybe Chris Argent and I didn't mean to drag him back to Beacon Hell I just wanted his advice..."

"Breathe, Son. Breathe." John's voice cut through the rising hysteria Stiles was feeling. Grounding him as only a father could. 

So he followed the instruction. Breathed in and out, focussing on the mechanics until he calmed down.

While Stiles calmed himself John walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed two sodas. He handed one to Stiles. They both took a long swig, then John asked "You seem to be getting along with Mathew." 

"Yeah, He's pretty okey. It's different at school. We don't really interact. I think he likes to keep this part of him private. Which is cool. It's bit like Lydia still playing the Queen Bee. High School Sucks."

"Yepp. Did in my day as well, but I hope you aren't "ghosting" Greenberg." John said. His son involuntarily shuddering and the glare received made him smile. 

"I worry about your mental health Pops. Anyway, Peter said that something has the supernatural patients upset. More than usual."

"And he knows this for a fact, how exactly?"

"Dad. I wasn't imagining everything while I was in there. The building is old. You can hear other patients through the ventilation and...."

Stiles stared off into the distance. His face fell blank for a second before he shook the memory off and was present again.

"I know. Son, I know. I checked out everything City Hall had concerning that place when we got you fixed up. Found the blueprints, place is a rabbit warren and fire hazard waiting to happen. Spoke with Carla about it. She said the Priory had longed believed something wicked lived within its walls."

"You see her?" John leant back in his chair. Stiles didn't speak for a long time, the silence comfortable between them. Speaking better than any words to how improved their relationship had become. 

"Yes. I do see her. Not as often as you probably. I find: she's good at her job and the Brönte Priory is a blessing, but," He trailed off not knowing how to explain to his father that he got more from a half hour visit to Peter than an hour in therapy. Especially since most of their visits were spent in silence just playing chess.

"But they aren't for you. Therapy isn't for you. It's okay son, it isn't for everyone. Does playing chess against Peter help?" John asked, then eased his son's mind by explaining, "They rang to clear your visits. Does it help?"

"I don't know. Which reminds me, Peter said the echoes at Eichan House are getting worse. He doesn't know what has every supernatural on edge. The drugs and Valack keep him down. but something is up with that place."

"You think Peter out is better bet than Peter in? He still has another two, three weeks before I have to ask for an evaluation report. It there is something going on, isn't it better to have an inside man. Inside Wolf." John didn't want to commit one way or another. Despite what he'd said to Chris Argent. Having Peter in Eichan House was currently one less problem to deal with.

"Peter is Peter. Do we really think he will stay locked up, even if you or Eichan House wanted him to be locked up. Time is pretty irrelevant to the man if he's on a mission." Stiles stated.

John had to privately admit that what Stiles said was true. "I'll visit tomorrow. see what he has to say. Might be able to gleam something they don't want acknowledged. Amazing what people will let slip when dealing with a dumb yokel."

"You are secretly evil, aren't you dad." Stiles smiled. "I'm meeting Scott. Going to hang out for a bit. Can't believe have to book "bro-time". Yeah, catch you later." 

John could hear his son good-naturedly teasing the deputies as he left the station. He had another couple of hours work to do before his shift ended. He threw away the soda cans and returned to writing up Mr Smith's death. Praying that it was natural causes or at worst human criminology.


	7. Brothers-in-Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott have been playing Among Us for the better part of the afternoon. They were supposed to be doing homework which turned into an epic COD session then Among Us. 
> 
> The latter was supposed to be semi-relaxing before Stiles tackled the subject of Peter. This really is the last game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for your patience.  
> Scott & Stiles probably out of character but needed at least to acknowledge their friendship, stained as it is for the duration of this story.  
> Think I have another Hale chapter then some general scullduggery.

Stiles and Scott have been playing Among Us for the better part of the afternoon. They were supposed to be doing homework which turned into an epic COD session then Among Us. 

The latter was supposed to be semi-relaxing before Stiles tackled the subject of Peter. This really is the last game. 

Stiles knows he is being stubborn in the extreme. Scott knows it as well. The fact that he's enabling Stiles means that Scott also is avoiding the subject of Peter. 

Or perhaps it's the return of Chris Argent or Kira his new girlfriend. It all tends to lead to the same end. Stiles attempts teaching and Scott preaches morals. So, yeah, futile cyber spats against the world much better distraction.

*** *** ***

Scott searches the room for something to distract him further. Stiles yawns, stretches and gets up to grab them a soda from the kitchen. When he comes back, Scott is fiddling with the consol.

"You okay? Things good with you and Kira?"

"Yeah. I really like her." Scott answers taking a soda but he's clearly thinking of something else. It's the pattern they've fallen into since the Nogitsune was defeated. 

Stiles wonders how things really are with Scott and those he calls pack. Which, more and more seems to exclude Stiles. Granted he's pretty sure neither Malia nor Lydia have much affiliation either with the pack. 

Liam, Mason and Kira are new to the supernatural. They share the same fear as Scott did when first bitten. He has tried to speak with Scott about the future of the pack and Beacon Hills. It is a subject that leads to increasing tension between them. 

Stiles thinks they should be more proactive in defence of the county. Scott seems incapable of acknowledging the darker side of being supernatural. Stiles would accept his viewpoint if it wasn't so biased against Peter, or more generally all things Hale. While blindly following Deaton's advice. It's eighteen months since that fateful walk in the dark. It feels more like a decade. 

"Stiles? What's got you worried?" Scott asked, draging Stiles from his reverie. He wasn't really looking forward to the coming conversation. Better to rip the bandaid off the wound.

"Peter's going to released from Eichan House."

"What! But your Dad can keep him locked up. He's The Benefactor," Scott said, waving his hands in exasperation.

"He isn't. However much you, Lydia and pack want him to be, he isn't. You've heard what Meredith said interviewed." Stiles began explaining for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, I did. She was in hospital the same time as Peter and heard him planning to kill all the supernatural of Beacon Hills." Scott answered.

"Jeezus, Scott. That isn't what she said at all."

"According to you but Lydia said-" 

"Lydia hates Peter almost as much as you. For the same reasons as you. And just as tiresome as you-"

"That's unfair Stiles. You're never going to get it. He. Bit. Us. Without. Consent." Scott said slowly and clearly like talking one talking to a toddler.

"Yes. Scott. He did. He took away your right to choose. Big. Deal. I don't see either of you searching for a reversal of fortune." Stiles instantly regretted the words spoken.

"Wow. I thought you of all people would understand not having a choice." Scott was so disappointed in his friend.

"I do Scott. I just think that you need to move past that night. He's been more help-" Stiles tries to explain.

"Rubbish! He doesn't help us. He only helps you, so of course, You, want him out of the nut house." Scott throws his hands up in frustration.

"He doesn't help you because you don't ask him. If you do it's under duress and he's an asshole so he won't answer just to spite. He really is a.."

"How are you so smart but so stupid when it comes to Peter?" Scott interupts. Stiles is so startled it renders him speechless. Something Scott takes advantage of to continue. "He killed Laura for power. He killed all those people. He bit me and Lydia for more power. He beat Derek into submission. He" thought up the Benefactor". He only helped us beat the Nogitsune because he thought he'd get more power for himself to take Beacon Hills from me. "

The two sit apart glaring at one another. It's an uncomfortable silence before Stiles answers. He can't deny there is some truth to Scott's observation. But it's biased and even if Stiles agrees, he acknowledges that bias. Scott doesn't. Perhaps he can't.

"You are right, Scott. He murdered Laura for her Alpha spark. He then bit you to give himself a Beta. He beat Derek into submission to give himself a second Beta. He bit Lydia, at first believing she would be his third Beta. Awakening her Banshee nature turned out to be a fortunate coincidence. It allowed him a backup if things went wrong seeking retribution against those who brunt his family..."

Scott puffs up with pride at Stiles admission. His friend holds up his hand.

" I'm not finished yet. You three like to ignore the facts leading to Peter's killing spree. Content to wallow in your own self-pity. I doubt any of you could change that, even if confronted with evidence."

Stiles drags a hand down his face and try for the last time to explain the motivations that drive Peter. 

"Dad was looking into the Argents. He put together evidence that linked Kate to the murders of two other wolf packs. Using the same method, find a gullible male and seduce them into giving away pack security. Wait until the pack gathered to celebrate a family occasion. Burn them and their house to ash.

"Derek was the youngest of the three men she seduced. He was Sixteen. She was twenty-three. Tell me, Scott, what would you think about Derek dating Liam?"

Scott shook his head, cringing automatically at the thought. Stiles sneered. Scott's nature wouldn't be denied. 

"Even if Liam swore to you Derek was a good person. That they were in love? Have a think about it, don't you? If Liam felt that way and Derek asked him to keep them dating secret. Just until Derek had a chance to talk to you. Make things right between you and he. What do you think Liam would do? Who would he believe? ."

Scott mumbled something. Stiles was almost certain it was 'believe him'. 

"Yes, Liam would. That's how Kate worked Derek. But she didn't do it alone. Kate recruited four others to help murder the Hale family. Four humans who chose money over life. It doesn't matter whether or not they knew about the supernatural. If Peter never woke up they would all be living and still thinking they'd gotten away with murder. 

"I get that. I do, Stiles. But you just agreed with me about Peter. He needs to stay locked up." Scott said, feeling more confident. Surely if Stiles knew Peter killed for power, he knew Eichan House was where Peter belonged. 

" You are a wolf now, you have pack bonds, don't you? You can tell when Liam or Malia or Kira are in trouble?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged non-commitedly. 

"Does it hurt when they are hurt?" Stiles asked, not for the first time wondering what kind of bonds Scott felt. 

All his research and observations since that fateful night indicated that even he, a human, should have an awareness of pack. But he didn't feel more than what he had already from Scott's friendship. 

"I know what you're getting at Stiles and it doesn't change what Peter did or that he tried to kill me. Probably would still try. I don't trust him. If he's released I will make sure he never hurts anyone again." Scott vowed. 

"But you will trust Deaton? Who DID kill us. Or are we just going to ignore that little fact." Stiles snapped. 

"That's not the same Stiles and you know it." Scott rose to the defence of his mentor. 

"Why isn't it? There were other options Scott. Did you know that? Other Druidic options he could have used. Simply including Peter or Derek in the loop would have helped. But Deaton chose to drown us knowing that there was a high risk factor." Stiles asked. 

He had spent hours looking into the ritual Deaton used. He would never be able to prove it but he believed the Vet didn't expect either himself or Allison to survive. 

" Maybe, but they weren't going to get answers quickly enough to find my Mom. And you can't change the subject. I am not having Peter in my pack." Scott stated. His mind set against Peter Hale. 

"Fine. But you best understand that everything Peter Hale does is to protect his family's territory, Beacon Hills County." Stiles said and turned to take up his console and idly flipped through his game menu.

"That might have been true when Talia was Alpha but I am Alpha now and I will protect Beacon Hills my way." Scott got up and went out to the kitchen. 

Stiles heard him rattling around. Occupying himself, trying to calm down. Just as Stiles was trying to calm down. He eventually settled for playing" Need for Speed". Mindless driving seemed more meditative than talking. Especially since neither teen felt like listening to the other. 

Scott's comment about him being Alpha and protecting Beacon Hills irritated Stiles. Because it said so much about Scott and his pack. Scott thought his duty was just to protect the town of Beacon Hills. The Hale's had protected all of Beacon Hills County. 

He thinks this is why he has more empathy towards the Hales. Seeing the work his father does as Sheriff coupled with what he's learnt about the supernatural leads him to believe Scott won't protect the county as he and his pack should. 

Scott is his brother in more ways than blood. They have a deep history that won't be swept away easily. They are drifting apart. Probably inevitable as Scott wants to study veterinary science and Stiles criminology. 

Stiles couldn't imagine studying at different universities but lately he's been reconsidering his options. 

Scott came back to sit beside him. Each said nothing and they sat in uncomfortable silence for a long time. Eventually, Scott picked up his consol and joined the game. 

"We good?" he asked Stiles force of habit. 

"Scott. You're my brother, we'll always be good. Just agree to disagree" Stiles answered automatically. 

Both boys silently acknowledging their drifting apart by ignoring the reasons for it. While supernatural attitudes played a major role, there had been smaller differences that just exacerbated the situation. Stiles didn't really have the energy anymore to deny the changes. He wondered if Scott was similarly affected. 

He really needed to talk with Derek. The Hale's needed to either return and take up their responsibilities to protect their territory or forfeit it to another who would. Stiles didn't trust that wider responciblity to Scott. 

From what he had observed Scott and his pack barely patrolled the town, let alone the wider community. Things had to change. He could feel something in the air. Unsettling, watching, poised ready to strike down innocent life. The only people who could possibly understand without judgement were either locked up in Eichan House. Or travelling somewhere within the North Americas. 

  
  



	8. Road-tripping Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale's, are not hearty. But Cora and Derek are getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Www.Owlcation.com informs me that a group of cats may be referred to as a Clowder, Pounce or Glaring (adults) or if wild, a Destruction.
> 
> Technically, as Wikipedia tells me Louisiana was named to honour Louis XIVth's. And his heraldry (?) included lions, it should be a Pride. But I like the idea of feral felines in charge. 
> 
> The same applies to California, Wikipedia tells me that the state animal at one time was bear. Owlcation.Com helpfully supplies either Sleuth or Sloth as name group of Bears.
> 
> Which again, tickles my funnybone.
> 
> For the purpose of this story, Cora's Foster Pack live in Brazil. Not sure how large a part they will play. The same can be said about Derek's New York friends.
> 
> I hope to have a laptop soon, which will make typing easier. I think there will be a further Hale chapter then one on Birds and Farming. Then should find a corpse or two.
> 
> I'll need to sort out a calendar/timeline as well because lord knows what the show was meant to be.
> 
> Keep yourselves safe. Follow what your health Authority's advise. Thankyou for continuing to read this Whimsy.  
> 🤗

Derek and Cora fled Beacon Hills after the Alpha Pack and Darach debacle. Driving aimlessly till the ocean forced them to choose a direction. 

Cora asked about Laura and New York. Derek turned the car eastwards and drove to New York. 

They took their time. Alternating between being tourists or working for cash. Along the way they met other supernaturals. 

Occasionally their travel companions recognised the name Hale. Their recollections were usually of Peter visiting in his capacity as the Hale Pack Enforcer. They told of a man highly regarded for his supernatural knowledge. A Wolf respected as much for diplomacy as ruthlessness when required. 

Derek thought about all the destruction his Uncle had wreaked since awakening from his coma. Peter then had little restraint upon his Wolf and needed to be put down. Peter's resurrection had burnt away the last of his feral insanity. Whether Peter was wholly returned to sanity was debatable. 

While he doubted Peter would, or even could, return to the Uncle he knew from childhood. The stories he heard helped him feel absolved of any guilt due to avunculicide.

For he recognised Peter himself had acted as he had. Called upon to kill a Were to feral to be redeemed. It gave Derek some small hope that he and Peter could forge a new relationship. 

As Derek was a modern day Luddite Cora collected names and numbers of those contacts they made while travelling. The stories about Peter and his role as Hale Enforcer she kept to herself. She would ask Peter more about his role as Left Hand upon their return to Beacon Hills. 

*** *** ***

When Laura had fled back to New York after the fire, Derek had assumed it would be temporary. A relative safe haven while Laura got used to being Alpha. He kept asking her. She never answered and then he stopped asking. 

They are somewhere in Missouri. They've been on the road for maybe seven or eight weeks. Cora has tanned nicely and looks her age. No longer gaunt or haunted by how Deucalian and his Alpha pack treated her. 

Cora thinks Derek doesn't frown as much and there are glimpses of the pre-fire brother she knew. They flash noticeably when they talk with farmers or forestry workers. The Preserve was always more home for Derek than anyone else in her family. 

She wonders how he ever survived living in New York. One day while driving past fields of soyabean she begins to tell her story. 

*** *** *** 

Cora recalls that she'd argued with one of her cousins and ran into the forest to sulk. That she'd gotten distracted and wondered further into the woods. By the time she smelt smoke and ran back home the house was engulfed in flames. 

"I remember the heat and screaming and mom's voice yelling. I think maybe the hunters saw me because I heard what sounded like popguns. I don't remember much more until I met the Brazilians." 

Cora thinks she meant to run east towards Bracken Ridge and Alpha Ito but ran south instead. She thinks they picked her up somewhere west of Hagen. 

The Brazilians were an odd assortment of migrant workers, students and surfers travelling south. By luck or fate, a young wolf couple travelled amongst them. For whatever reason she wasn't taken to the police. Derek reminded her that most of the group was likely illegal. Cora just shrugged. 

They all travelled together until San Diego. The wolves left and met up with the couple's pack. Cora thinks she must have had someone magical treat her before they returned to Brazil. She lived with them until her 16th birthday. 

"They celebrated the day as being when I joined their pack. It was a fun night. The next day Alpha Juan took me aside and told me how I came to live with them. It was their tradition that the young travel for two years. From their 16th birthday till their 18th birthday, to experience life. Before duty to the pack defines their lives." 

Cora made herself more comfortable. They were at some no name roadside park. One of those with basic toilet amenities and picnic tables. This one is pretty deserted. It makes her pause and smile. Derek has an uncanny knack for finding the least travelled roadways of the nation. 

"What are you smiling about?" he asks looking around suddenly on the offensive. 

"You. You are the most antisocial wolf I have ever known. And that says a lot since the Brazilians had a hermit as their Emissary." Cora hugged her brother and scruffed his hair.

"Cor-rah!" Derek twisted out from her grip. He fiddled uncomfortably with their picnic lunch. Cora took a sandwich, bit into cheese and ham, drank some soda and continued her story. 

"Anyhow, Juan told me all he knew about the Hale Family and the fire. How he had heard and believed other family members had survived. That they had returned to Beacon Hills County. He gave me his blessing to return to America and seek out my family." 

"I travelled with another pack member, Marko. He lives in Panama City. He teaches surfing in Central America and Mexico. We travelled together before split up around San Felipe. I hitched rides north west before meeting the Alpha Pack. I'm not sure the details. Think one of them fudged my memory. Doesn't matter. They are dead and I'm alive." Cora finished speaking. 

*** *** ***

The late afternoon sun shone through the trees. The forest was mostly plantation and some regrowth more friendly and less foreboding than the forest around Beacon Hills. Yet it rattled Derek's nerves more than the old forest around The Nemeton. 

"Deucalian is alive. Scott and Stiles tricked the Darach into healing his sight. Scott let him live." Derek said.

Cora spilled her coffee, poured herself a new cup and glared at her brother. Then answered, "That won't last long. If one of the many enemies he's made don't kill him. Then Peter will, or failing that Stiles and Chris will see him dead." 

"True enough," Derek said and put all thought of The Alpha Pack aside. "So tell me more about your boyfriend Marko" 

"Ew! He's old. Like your age," Cora cheekily retorted. Derek boxed her behind the ears over the impertinence, then they squabbled. They kept up the sibling banter as they packed up their picnic. Throwing away the trash and getting back into the car. As they drove Derek thought about living in New York while Cora slept. 

*** *** ***

Laura had rented a two bedroomed first floor apartment on W 29th street. The building belonged to The Brooklyn Pack. The Pack owned the entire city block. They rented the apartments, office space and shopfronts to visiting allied packs and other supernatural from across the country.

The supernatural community was essentially governed by the Five Boroughs Alliance. These were the descendants of the original wolf packs that settled in New York at the turn of the 20th Century. 

As the city grew so did the pack and their allies. By the end of Prohibition each pack had close to 100 members with a further 50-100 pack affiliated members and dozens of intercontinental alliances. 

Territorial disputes were kept to a minimum by each pack having a city block of real estate within their neighbours territory. Residents and businesses were expected to obey the civil laws of the territory. Any Supernatural disputes were settled in accordance with their affiliated Pack Laws. 

The Five Boroughs Alliance convened every five years to review how well the government functioned as protection for their citizens. The Alphas, their respective Emissaries, Right and Left Hands attended. As did Senior members of the many Allied Packs and representatives of other Supernatural Allies. 

The New York system of governance was emulated across the country excepting in New Orleans and Los Angeles. New Orleans was governed by Five Glaring Destruction. While Los Angeles is governed by The Five Sleuths. The ruling Alphas may no longer be wholly Feline or Bear but each city retains their original Five title.

*** *** *** 

They have been driving the Old Highway 60 from Birch Tree, Missouri to New York. They drive through Kentucky, West Virginia and Maryland where they pull over for the night. Derek has been telling Cora about his and Laura's life in New York. 

Cora's almost certain Derek is oblivious to how much he reveals. Both of his knowledge of the politics of supernatural New York or Laura as an Alpha. As they wait for food to be delivered to their hotel room, Cora tries to sort through her feelings. 

A certain amount of Laura's actions can be called PTSD but she had six years to seek help for herself, and Derek, to transfer Peter closer to New York. Or to at least fly out and make sure he was safe. So far Cora has only heard of how Laura healed and prospered. 

Laura finished her teaching degree and got a Job with one of the private elementary schools in the city. Laura had made friends with several of the supernatural living on the same block. Laura, this, that and the holy rest. 

Cora remembered Laura and her friends constantly teasing her about her first schoolgirl crush. Later she would take Cora aside and apologize, listen to her rave about actor Daniel Dae Kim. Then they ate icecream together and Laura told her she thought Clive Owen was better looking. Cora teared up a little at that memory. Derek noticed but said nothing. They have just finished showering when the food arrives. 

"Were you happy living in New York Derek?" Cora asked as she towel dried her hair. Derek pauses, putting down the remote he'd been idly flicking through tv channels. He turned to face his sister. 

"When we first arrived. I kept asking her when we would return to Beacon Hills. When we would get Peter. She kept insisting he would be safe enough at the hospital. I kept asking and one day she got so angry she ordered me to stop asking. It was an Alpha command. It shocked her as much as it did me."

"After the tears and emotions calmed down I told her about Paige and Kate. She was equal parts saddened by Paige's death and furious with Uncle Peter for his teasing and lack of clarification. She pointed out that he'd meant me to talk to Talia about bringing Paige into the 'know'."

"Who was Paige? You haven't told me that story, Der. Remember I was only ten. You were sixteen and Laura just turned eighteen." Cora spoke quietly. 

The pizza arrived and Derek paid for it, placed the box on the table. Opening it he was glad to see they'd already sliced it. There were side orders of sallad, garlic bread, hot wings and cookies. A liter of cola completed their meal. 

"I will tell you another time. Anyway, I told her about Kate, how my secrecy helped destroy our pack. She disappeared. I still don't know where she went." Derek paused in his tale, lost in the past. 

Cora made a plate and poured a drink for herself. Hung her towel across the back of the hotel chair and sat down. She began to eat. 

Derek shook himself out of his daydream helped himself to food and drink. They ate in silence. Derek took a second drink before continuing. 

"She came back about a week later. From then onwards we were Siblings first, packmates second. She said I needed her more as family than as an Alpha. I never asked her where she went." 

"I know Peter thinks Laura failed him as an Alpha. That it wasn't enough to just pay the hospital bills. That she finally abandoned him. Maybe she did. I think she presumed Deaton would watch over him. There might be something more about that in her journals. She sorted out our accommodation and my schooling. Introduced me to people, supernatural and human she trusted to keep me safe. She was my big sister."

Neither speaks for a long time, lost in thought. The hum of the hotel room's minibar and muffled rumble of outside traffic are the only sound. 

"Laura kept journals?" Cora queried. It was an endless source of amused teasing between her mother and big sister. Laura thought it ridiculous to write with pen and paper when you could use a computer. Talia would simply say she would understand one day. Laura thought her mad. Apparently, their mother was right, again. 

"Yeah, turned out Mom knew best." Derek shrugged. They finished their meal, threw away the trash. After cleaning their teeth they turned in for the night. The day had been emotionally exhausting. 

"Night, Der… I'm glad you told me about Laura. She did good by you." Cora mumbled before falling fast asleep.

"Night, Cora.. I'm glad I told you too." Derek said, surprised that he genuinely meant it. He slept better that night than he had since Laura returned to Beacon Hills. 

*** *** *** 

It's closer to check out when they wake the next morning. Quickly packing up their bags they're checked out with five minutes to spare. 

Mile-wise, they don't have a long drive. But there are roadwork delays and New York traffic. Plus Derek will have to contact the Brooklyn Pack and inform them he isn't returning alone. 

He doesn't foresee any trouble. Laura had paid the rent six months in advance before leaving for Beacon Hills. When Derek decided to stay he had settled their affairs. He packed up their apartment and put it all in long term storage. The storage yard was owned by a Pack Affiliate and security was assured. 

He calls the Pack's Emissary, entreating entrance to New York City as a visiting ally to the Brooklyn Pack. He states his reason for business and that he is accompanied by his sister. 

They have just crossed into Pennsylvania when the Emissary rings back to confirm entry and ask them to meet at a designated Pack Hotel. 

  
  
  
  



	9. New York Revisited

Deidre O’Shaughnessy is the Brooklyn Emissary. A woman valued as much for her bluntness and lack of tact as her vast knowledge of the supernatural. As a result, the Brooklyn Pack is held either in high esteem or frowned upon as being uncouth and reactionist. Turns out she was also Executor to Laura’s last Will and Testament.

“I would have been in contact with you sooner, but you all disappeared before my contacts could reach you. Then we had a few problems of our own.” Deidre sits opposite the two siblings in their hotel room. Breakfast had just been delivered and the room service hardly shut the door before the Brooklyn Emissary was bustling in unannounced.

Derek and Cora watched dazed and confused as the dynamo plated their breakfasts and made herself coffee. All the while talking and explaining the reasoning behind Laura’s naming her Executor. When they don’t immediately respond she pointedly coughs and gestures to Derek.

Taking a seat and absently acknowledging the Emissary, Derek eats his breakfast while listening. Cora follows suit. Deidre continues as if this reaction is both expected and normal. Perhaps, for her, it is.

“Good? Right, your sister’s Will is very straight forward. You, Derek, as her beneficiary receive the bulk of Hale Incorporated. I won’t bore you with the details, suffice to say you have a substantial inheritance. Together with the Life Assurance Policies makes you a multimillionaire. I’ll give you the names of her lawyer and accountant. They have been acting in accordance with Laura’s last instructions and doing an exceptionally good job, in my humble opinion. You may wish to change arrangements.”

Derek listened without comment. He hadn’t paid much attention to either his own or the Hale finances since his sister’s death. He had more than enough in his own bank account for his personal needs. Even during his brief time as an Alpha, he’d never wanted to use Hale Inc. resources. He apprenticed as a carpenter and had worked for one of the building companies affiliated with the Brooklyn Pack. It was enough for his needs and he’d never been a big spender.

Cora listened. Disheartened that Laura seemed to have never considered her survival. Deidre spoke again and shocked both siblings with her revelations.

“She had two other beneficiary bequests, dependent upon verifications of said persons and with the proviso that a final decision be made by Derek. The two being Cora Talia Hale and Peter Andrew Hale,” She rummaged around in her handbag before retrieving a rather crumpled envelope and passing it to Derek

“Read that, and when you’ve made a decision, let me know. I believe for Peter she arranged certified copies of all his identity papers. He had his own income and of course a portion of the Life Assurance is his. Anything else I think will be answered in that letter, Derek.”

She refilled her coffee cup, doing the same for the two Hale’s before reseating herself and continuing with business.

“Cora, your sister only became aware of your possible survival prior to returning to Beacon Hills. She had asked me to follow through various leads. Obviously, things got a little out of control before we could contact either of you.”

Cora didn’t know whether she wanted to strangle or hug the Emissary. Derek rouses himself and looked in askance at the Emissary. Deidre sighs before answering and he thinks she is embarrassed.

“There was a bit of a Romeo and Juliet incident between the Packs. I also, may have misplaced the Will. Sorry?” The Emissary looked contrite and so out of character that Derek burst out laughing. Cora cuffed him over the head and Deidre shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

“It’s been nearly two years since Derek returned to Beacon Hills. Close to a year since we reconnected. You could have sent a text.” Cora states. 

“Yes. I suppose I could. I didn’t believe anyone would survive your Uncle.”

Deidre replied. Derek raised an eyebrow in protest. Cora just glared.

“You just thought you’d sit pretty collecting Executor’s fees?” Cora questioned.

Deidre had the grace to look appalled. “No. That wasn’t my intent. There were rumours within rumours to sort through and verify. Contrary to popular belief, the supernatural world does not communicate via instant telepathy. You both would have been contacted eventually when I could trust the information. You both coming to New York has nullified any confusion over who exactly survived. It also helps with the succession of power with regards to the Hale Territory.”

“I’m not the Alpha,” Derek said the same time Cora grunted, “McCall’s the alpha now.”

“Read Laura’s letter Derek. I am led to believe that it changes nothing in her Will. I highly doubt that Alpha McCall has control of the Hale Territory. However, that is a discussion for another day.” Deidre said no more. Finished her now cold coffee and took her leave. 

Derek and Cora sat still for a long time. There were to many emotions and revelations to process. Perhaps twenty minutes passed before a knock at the door shook them out of thought. Housekeeping collected their breakfast trolley and left. Derek went to take a second shower and dressed. Cora rang Alpha Juan. 

With the sound of Cora speaking Portuguese in the background Derek settled on the settee and read Laura’s letter.


	10. Letter from Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have done justice to the character Laura. There is barely any reference to her in the show, other than she was Derek's sister and he loved her. Also that she and Derek left Beacon Hills for New York and left Peter in the hospital. Her Abandonment (?) is used as a justification for Peter going insane. I've tried to give a reason, hopefully plausible as to why that happened. 
> 
> I've tried to frame the letter as Laura fearing the worst so trying to get all that she hasn't said to Derek on paper. So it might read confused and repetative, as if written in a hurry. Hopefully, together with the following chapter, it will have the Hale's where they need to be emotionally to cope with BH & PH.

_March 15, 2011_

_Derek,_

_I don’t think I’ve ever told you where I went that week. Beacon Hills. I also don’t think I ever apologised for placing an Alpha Command upon you. That was unfair of me and unjust to your needs. You were just a kid wanting to know how his Uncle faired._

_I need you to know. I need you to believe that I do not regret choosing to be your sister above being your Alpha._

_I am so proud of the man you have become. I see so much potential in you._

_Never believe you are a failure as either a wolf or a human being._

_You are not the first person to be betrayed by a pretty face or a false promise. You won’t be the last_

_If you are reading this - it is entirely possible that I have fallen into such a situation._

_______________________________________

_When we left Beacon Hills, I think part of me assumed Peter would join us after a couple of days in hospital. I think we had been back a month before I realised that wouldn’t happen._

_That I really was now Alpha Hale._

_Mom never spoke about how it felt to live with this spark. Nothing prepares you for the power of your wolf._

_It sucks! It is overpowering most of the time and downright terrifying the other 10%._

_After you’d told me about Kate Argent and her part in the murder of our family. I confess I wanted to obliterate her. I wanted to rend asunder all who had let our family burn. The rage was barely controllable and that is why I left New York. I was terrified that I would lash out unjustly and hurt you._

_I went to Beacon Hills. I think part of me wanted to see how much Uncle Peter was suffering. Unwittingly though his actions may have been (I know you won’t believe him or me, but I think he meant well by Paige) he created the circumstances that led Kate to manipulate you. I think I wanted him to be suffering for that._

_Got my wish._

_There is barely a pack bond to be felt and what there was hurt. Derek it really hurt. Like the “green ants” he used to give us as kids but 100% worse. We tried to speak, my wolf and I but his wolf had completely taken over and we were the enemy._

_Everyone was the enemy._

_Another thing mom failed to mention. Or maybe I just didn’t pay enough attention. There is almost a telepathic connection between an Alpha and their betas. It’s stronger than a pack bond. I suspect it must be like a “mate” bond, whatever, the point…_

_All I could perceive was rage, and a mantra demanding vengeance against ALL. I spent close to three days by his bedside trying to get his wolf to acknowledge our bond. I couldn’t. I failed._

_________________________________________________

_After I left Peter, I visited Alan Deaton, the veterinarian in Beacon Hills. He was also mom’s Emissary._

_I asked him to ward Peter’s room so that no hunter’s or person with ill intent towards him could enter._

_I also asked him to create two charms. One for Peter and the other for me._

_I wanted a way that Peter could access our Pack Bond if he got strong enough to stand up to his wolf nature. I also wanted something that I could keep on me and focus as much “good will” back to him._

_It was the only thing I could think might help him as it was obvious to me (at the time) that moving Peter would endanger more people than leaving him in Beacon Hills._

_Mom had mentioned this type of charm was used a lot in the days before car and telecommunication. (Think Great-grandpa’s time, you’d have loved it)_

_~~I think I made a mistake. I think I might have placed trust in the wrong per~~ _

_I trusted that Druid to attend Peter as he would our mother. I trusted him to uphold his Emissary oath. I don’t think he ever did. I think he abandoned Peter just as I did. I think I’ve been clutching a piece of bone – my mother’s bone??_

_If you are reading this letter, Derek, I think am dead._

_ ______________________________________ _

_If it is Peter…_

_If he is the Alpha…._

_He will do what I probably should have done and seek bloody revenge upon Kate Argent and her cronies._

_This is good._

_I hope he burned the lot of them and there isn’t an Argent alive._

_If Peter holds the Alpha Spark, the Argent Family will be obliterated and frankly, it couldn’t happen to a more monstrous people_

_~~I just wish I had known how much I failed~~ _

_If Peter is Alpha? He’ll want you by his side._

_I want to write that he’ll be sane enough to realise your value. That you can work together enough to bring the Argent’s to their knees._

_~~If that fails~~ _

_If that fails._

_If you are forced into the position of taking his life. It will be because he is Feral, and beyond our redemption. It will be a mercy killing and just._

_You will not receive any punishment from The Five or any reputable (!?)Hunting Family. _

____________________________________________________

_I leave tomorrow. I am returning to Beacon Hills. Being summoned in reality because of an “anonymous” message. A Photo of a deer carcass with a spiral carved into the side._

_I want to believe that it is a poorly executed Hoax. That I’ll arrive in our hometown and find Peter awake and healing and perhaps lucid. That Deaton has indeed fulfilled his Druidic duty._

_~~That I haven’t worsened~~_

_I’m either, going to have one hell of a tale to tell upon return. Possibly with a vaguely sane Uncle in tow. Or you are reading this over my dead body._

__________________________________________

_To business:_

_Deidre O’Shaughnessy is the Brooklyn Pack Emissary. I sought her advice on several matters while we’ve lived in New York. I made a Will and Testament and named her the Executor._

_Messrs Blythe and Nott are my lawyers and they also handle Hale Incorporated finances. We’ve never used any of the money or assets - that is going to BLOW YOUR MIND. SO. MUCH. MONEY._

_ALPHA 101:_

_Use Uncle Peter (if he’s still alive) knowledge and expertise. Keep him within the pack. FRIENDS CLOSE, ENEMY CLOSER. Paraphrased but Uncle Peter to a tee. Mom loved him. She also knew him. He is a bastard on a good day. _

_~~I’ve a feeling:-~~ _ _Well… if you’re reading this. It hasn’t been a good day._

_There was a time you two were close._

_(It might read like fantasy, but if anyone knows how to cheat death? It will be Uncle Peter. I don’t know how you both will work through the inevitable fallout from his parricide and your avunculicide. But if it becomes a reality – you two will have to sort it out. There are to few Hale’s and I will haunt you both if you don’t sort it out)_

_ALPHA 102:_

_Beta’s. Frankly, you’ll be on your own._

_I never needed more than you. Although I’ve always counted Peter as Beta, and probably Mom, even in death. Perhaps because I chose to be a sister to you instead of an Alpha my experience has been different. I think living in New York and surrounded by supernatural 24/7 probably helps(helped)._

_An Alpha Werewolf will need a minimum of three Betas to remain sane._

_Try to chose people who have a strong sense of self. Mom wrote in her journals that teenagers were more likely to survive The Bite. Which seems like an oxymoron – Do your best to choose well._

_“Provide them with shelter. Provide them with nourishment (mentally as well as physical). Provide them with security (mentally as well as physically). HAVE PATIENCE.”_

_The above is a direct quote from Mom. So, it must be pretty good._

_Also, if applicable, Mom wrote/taught “Peter is a pain in the ass, but he is an excellent teacher and I’ve used his position as left Hand to scare some sense into recalcitrant betas.”_

_ALPHA 103:_

_I think, maybe, fingers crossed and prayers to God, Cora might have survived._

_There has always been a ghostly feeling underneath the bond I have with you. Different from the Pack Bond or Family Bond. I’ve got Deidre looking into this from an Emissary point of view. Blythe and Nott are chasing leads._

_Wouldn’t it be a wonderful thing if she is alive. Although she may also think I’ve failed her as an Alpha and sister._

___________________________________________

_Derek._

_I do not regret choosing to be your sister above your Alpha. I did not then. I do not now. Talk to Deidre O’Shaughnessy._

_I love you Der-bear. You are a giant marshmallow but with a core of steel. People will underestimate you all the time. This failure on their part can be your greatest strength as a potential Alpha. Don’t let Peter keep you down. You’re a friggin MMA champion remember. Remind him forcibly of this. Prancing Peacock that he is._

_Love,_

_Laura_


	11. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek stays in New York with Cora but makes preparations to return to Beacon Hills. We meet Braeden. Meanwhile in Beacon Hills, Nogitsune and Benefactor shenanigans ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay. This chapter attempts to tie together a couple of show seasons and link them to this story. I have an intelude, possibly a chapter of miscellaneous texting then hopefully back into the mystery. Thankyou for your patience.

Chapter 11

The way forward

It all ends a little something like this; Derek and Cora stay in New York. Derek takes Laura’s advice and begins training and competing in MMA. Cora continues shadowing Deidre O’Shaughnessy in between taking her GED. 

Derek meets Braeden, a fiercely independent soldier of fortune. He hires her as an investigator to find out whether or not Alan Deaton fulfilled his promise to Laura. Derek doubts that the sometime veterinarian has fulfilled his Emissary duties since his mother died. He would have to read through Talia’s journals to understand whether or not the Druid had ever been a Hale Emissary. 

Of course, once Braeden arrives in Beacon Hills, the Nematon raises more Hell in the form of an escaped Nogitsune Spirit. Derek returns sporadically to help the beleaguered McCall Pack and offers platitudes to the two near omega former Alpha Twins. 

He doesn’t have any faith in Scott. The boy lost that trust when he used Derek against Gerard Argent. However, at present, the county relies upon McCall. Scott in turn relies upon Stiles Stilinski. Who has barely survived possession by a Nogitsune. 

It’s a mess that Derek realises won’t be solved by the surviving Hales being spread Hell West and Crooked across the nation. He returns to New York. “Albert” and “Costello” the lawyer and accountant Laura had mentioned have been guiding him through the many businesses that make up Hale Incorporated. Cora has dubbed the duo the comedic names as neither has a sense of humour. 

Derek finds this refreshing and between the three some of the vacuum left by the Hale Pack’s demise is reclaimed. Derek has a surveyor mark out a new subdivision to the north of where the old homestead stood. The husk of the Hale house is demolished and landscaped to a meadow. The public access agreement between Beacon Hills County and Hale Family renewed. This means The Preserve is once again under the ownership and protection of the Hale’s.

Derek has “Albert & Costello” notify Deaton. It merely makes legal what he, as a former Hale Emissary, should know. Derek forwards the details to Stiles. He leaves explanations to Scott to either the vet or friend.

Braeden contacts him. If Deaton had placed a second pendant in Peter’s room while he was comatose; it was likely stolen. Melissa had confirmed that at the time a series of thefts of patient property had occurred. The Sheriff had eventually apprehended the responsible parties and two hospital staff were implicated. Braeden said she’d keep searching but doubted there would be any physical evidence pointing one way or the other. 

There appeared to be a Kill List upon the towns supernatural. She asked whether or not Derek wanted to be involved. Derek told her only if it affected the Hale family. It didn’t surprise him when she later reported that Peter had been implicated as Benefactor. He was surprised to learn that both she and The Sheriff didn’t agree with the Pack or Deaton. Derek was happy to leave his erstwhile Uncle’s fate in their hands for the present. 

Braeden remained in Beacon Hills as the Hale de facto concierge. She kept mostly to herself, taking other work when opportunity arose. She kept tabs on Peter, the McCall Pack and Deaton.

Meanwhile, Derek worked towards re-establishing the Hale family in Beacon Hills. A new home was under construction at the newly surveyed site. Deidre had promised to ward the new home and the Hale Preserve. As far as the gossips of Beacon Hill were concerned the new home was being built for a retired couple from San Diego. Braeden fuelled the gossip embellishments about retiring hippies, burnt out Silicon Valley masterminds and memorably, retiree Republican diehards.

Cora loved them all and cackled like a witch whenever the mercenary texted her the new gossip. 

Halloween passes and the new house has foundations and walls. The roof is finished by the second week of November and the building watertight by first of December. Derek puts the building crew on hiatus until further notice.

He and Cora return to Beacon Hills and within the new framework the three surviving Hale’s spend the remaining winter months burying the hatchet, oftentimes quite literally.


	12. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Party

Chapter 12

Interlude

Stiles is attending a pack meeting!!

The exclamation mark is warranted, twice over in fact. Firstly, this is the first pack meeting Scott personally called Stiles to attend since the Benefactor shenanigans ended. Scott seems to have forgotten, or blindly ignored, Stiles is still part of the pack’s group chat. When Stiles attends those meetings, Liam or Mason inevitably ask “is he a member of the pack”. Scott’s standard answer “he’s my best friend” stops further inquiry. 

Secondly, the pack doesn’t need him for the usual supernatural research and planning purpose. This meeting is purely for the purpose of organising a Halloween Party. A genuine social gathering of ‘friends’ to plan a socially acceptable party. Double exclamation marks absolutely needed.

The full pack, such as it currently is, attends. Malia and Scott are seated on the couch. Lydia and Danny are seated at the dining table. Liam and Mason are pottering around in the kitchen. He and Braeden are perched on the stairs, observing the others. He’s not sure why Braeden is attending. Neither apparently, is Scott.

“Why are you here?” Scott asks, the room really because everyone looks to each other before Braeden.

“Derek wants to remind you that this is his property and any damage you will be paying for the repairs.”

“There won’t be any damages, we’re having a party not a fight” Scott huffed. Stiles closed his eyes and wondered what disaster was now going to befall them.

“Great. I’ve got that on tape, phone, whatever. You have fun,” and with that Braeden left them to plan.

To Stiles amazement, “We Are Survivors”, party was without incident. Lydia organised the decorations and catering. Danny organised the music. Scott, Malia and Liam ran security and Mason was doorman. The invitees were told it was a Survivor theme, what type of survivor was up to the individual. 

From the stairwell Stiles watched post-apocalyptic and Pompeii survivors dancing. WW2 POWs and Black Plague doctors played Beer Pong. Assorted gools, ghouls and zombies littered the floorspace. Of course the usual variations on a theme of sluttiness costumes also prevailed. Surprisingly, lots more manscaping on show than bosoms. Stiles more than appreciated the sight.

“You could make a move, you know,” Lydia said sidling up to sit beside him. “Nah, happy where I am. You make a very fetching volcanic ash survivor.” Stiles smiled. “Assume people think you’re a zombie?”

“Of course, I look forward to graduation.” Lydia tossed her hair and glared at a particular group of Neanderthals. The costumes were accurate and those wearing them even more accurate. Stiles thought them unaware of the irony.

“We all are, Lyds. We all are.” Stiles said. Scott looked across the crowded dance floor and waved. Stiles and Lydia waved back.

“He hasn’t read the alliance agreement has he?” Lydia said quietly. 

“Probably not. How did you know?” Stiles turned to her and asked.

“Braeden gave me a copy. Said I should have it verified for legal accuracy. Which I did. It would be a good arrangement for Scott’s pack and the Hale family.” She answered.

“Scott’s Pack? Not yours?” Stiles was curious to hear her answer.

“No. Danny and I are leaving Beacon Hills when we graduate. I think Scott is the only one who doesn’t have a concrete idea what he’s going to do after graduation. You’re heading to Washington State. Jackson is happy living in England. Derek and Cora will probably return sooner, rather than later, but neither will join Scott. Peter? I really don’t care. I’ve moved past what he did to me. I’m better finding someone to help me with my abilities than holding a grudge against the man who violently awoke them.” Lydia raised an eyebrow, daring him to challenge the truth of her statement.

Stiles believed Scott to be the only one bitten by either Peter or Derek Hale who didn’t automatically communicate via eyebrow gestures.

“A perfect balance between contempt and abhorrence, nicely done, My Lady.” Stiles doffed an imaginary hat and Lydia giggled. It was nice to see her smile. In fact, it was nice to see the whole pack enjoying themselves.

Stiles enjoyed himself. He danced. He met some new people, possibly new friend people. He even had a genuine conversation with Scott. It was nice to reconnect with his oldest friend. There was a lot they still had to address. For tonight it was enough just to be a couple of seventeen-year-old kids.

Parrish turns up in casual dress around midnight and the party winds down without incident. By 01:00 everyone has left. The Loft is a mess. Scott wants the pack to come back later in the day and help clean-up. Lydia vetoes that idea by informing them she’s arranged for a cleaning crew to come take care of the mess.


	13. A Hunting We Will Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some murder and strange stock deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should dovetail into the Sheriff being called over to Brackon Ridge, mentioned in his conversation with Chris Argent (chapter 3, think). Also will give little background to next couple of chapters. Introduces Vigne Pack, Oregon and Herd Hunter family, Oregon. As well as the Fowler Hunter family and Cratchett Pack both of Utah. 
> 
> Chris Argent has built himself an Hunting Alliance between the Herd and Fowler Families (Chapter 4, think) and between them they are the legitimate supernatural hunters for Oregon, Utah and California. This is mentioned and also just background fact.
> 
> Vigne and Cratchett (Denning) Packs probably have had more to do with Hale Pack, especially under Talia's reign. They definately have had dealings with Peter Hale as Left Hand. Haven't quite worked out whether that makes his relationship with the packs and extention, the hunting families, really shady or just unsettling.
> 
> I also had to go back and edit chapter 1 so that Peter is in Eichan through good portion of autumn 2013.
> 
> They started showing Teen Wolf, autumn 2011 where I live so regardless of whatever season of the year the show was supposedly set in, my mind keeps it January-December. 
> 
> Thankyou for your continued reading. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13

A Hunting We Will Go

March 2011 Utah:

“We’ll just walk along the ditch…The ground’s frozen and we can cut back through the forest...You’ll be fine. The dog will love it…” She grumbled bending to wipe her muddy hands upon the moss. Ahead her boyfriend laughed. The dog had long since disappeared into the forest undergrowth chasing goodness knew what.

“I told you to hop over to my side, babe. You should have listened.” Her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend stopped and waited for her to catch up. The dog coming up to him and jumping up with glee, muddy pawprints tracking up his jeans.

“The ditch was steep, and I didn’t want to get wet,” she snapped. Furious with herself because the next step taken after that decision landed her ass-over-tit in clay and stuck in a plough farrow. Much to the amusement of both dog and man.

“Come on, give me your hand we’re nearly back to the access track.” He stretched out his hand to her. She let herself be pulled into his embrace and comforted. The dog’s sudden barking pulled them apart as they looked in its direction.

“Molly-moo, what you find girl?” She said, walking towards the little dog. He came up behind her and took her hand. Both called the excitable dog back to them. It came running and shot past them. They followed its mad dash with fond expressions. Behind them something moved in the forest. The dog was barking, trying to warn its masters of the danger behind them. The man looked behind just as something attacked.

Above the forest crows circled. The only other witness to murder was running for its life through the forest back to the safety of its owner’s car. There under it hid shaking in terror until one of the Park Rangers came to check the carpark and found it. The ranger took one look at the terrified little dog, the abandoned car and called for back-up. 

The bodies were found just on nightfall. 

The man had been a guide for the very forest he died in and his partner an accountant. They were well liked amongst their peers. Neither had secretive addictive habits that could lead to dangerous or criminal acquaintanceships. It puzzled Detective Bob Jones. The crime scene itself made little sense unless the assailant had been following the couple. Yet neither police dogs nor Park Rangers could find evidence of such a stalking.

When all possible leads were exhausted the case marked “cold” and filed away. Detective Jones hated this type of case, there was unlikely to be any resolution and therefore closure for the family.

***

September 2012:

Clyde Petterson Jnr, is riding his horse along the boundary between their small holding and woodland. They farm about 200 acres. They run cattle on the 100 acres. He doesn’t mind taking responsibility for the herd. His elder brother and father are the farmers. He likes the rhythm of raising cattle. It suits his soul. 

What doesn’t suit his soul is the god almighty noise that starts from the far corner of the paddock and spreads through the herd until all are screaming.

He didn’t think cattle could scream but that’s exactly what they’re doing, screaming. He’s galloping towards the far corner as fast as the horse will take him. The cattle are panicked but not out of control. It’s a small mercy he’s grateful for as he comes to a stop and dismounts. There’s a dead cow on the ground and he looks towards the strip of woodland adjacent to the paddock. A large flock of crows has been disturbed and are circling above. For a moment he swears he can see something lurching through the trees. 

The carcass twitches in the final death throes. From what he can see it looks to have been staked through the chest right into the heart. Junior radio’s back to the homestead then pulls out his cell to ring the district vet.

The vet rings the Park Rangers, and the Rangers organise a search of the woodland adjacent Pettersen’s farm. While they do that Junior and a farmhand calm the cows and calves. They come across the carcass of a calf. It’s been dragged over to the fence that borders the woodland and if it hadn’t been for the crows flying neither man would have discovered it.

The vet and rangers examine the remains and conclude the same thing killed both cow and calf. The remains of both calf and cow are wrapped and transported to Ceder Valley for further investigation. 

***

One evening Junior is recounting the tail at a hole-in-the-wall sports bar that Detective Bob Jones happens to frequent. Even then, Jones would ignore the tale if not for the closing detail Junior let slip. Both cow and calf were killed by a single stab from a cone-shaped blade, straight through the heart. 

Jones struck up a conversation with the young rancher and over the next hour learnt enough that the following day he rang and requested the autopsy and veterinarian’s report on the case.

“Death ruled malicious by persons unknown, fatal stabbing to heart by a tapered cylindrical blade measuring approximately 1½ inches top and ½ bottom, length 4-5 inches.” Detective Jones read, then glanced at the medical examiner’s autopsy of his “Forest Homicide”. The weapon was the same diameter and length. In combination with witness reports of unusual bird activity, Jones decided he had enough to warrant a stateside search into similar stock or wildlife deaths. 

It’s a long shot, Jones knows but he still makes the call. It wouldn’t be the first criminal case solved by an apparent unrelated investigation. This time though there is nothing that is similar either to his homicides or stock deaths. 

He does make a new contact. John Fowler invites him to join a Grouse Shoot. He used to like hunting when younger, then he joined the police force. Idiots with guns had soured his joy of hunting. He joined the Shoot as an observer they were a party of four, Fowler, two hunters and himself. It was a good day.

***

May 2013: Oregon: Wallowa-Whitman National Forest

Tim Herd is tired, cold and one hundred percent done with this year’s Spring Hunt. He’d much rather be guiding the birdwatchers but Buck drew that particular gig. Which means he gets the pleasure of hiking into the backwoods of the forest with a group of young hunters determined to “shoot a BEAR!”. 

He doesn’t begrudge them their enthusiasm but he sure as Heck holds a grudge against them “Vlogging” the experience. The signal jammers he’d slipped in prevent afford him a little leeway if something supernatural is spotted but not much.

They’re hunting along the Chesnimnus Creek. This southern end of the Forest is home to the Vigne Pack. They run the Vigne Campground and work alongside the Herd Family running the Hunts. Neither family particularly like the other but neither wants the supernatural to be public knowledge.

Mike Vigne coming into camp can’t be good news. Thankfully, the Hunt is over, the kids “shot a BEAR!” and the camp is packing up for the hike back down to the Campground. Tim can leave them in the capable hands of his fellow Hunter for the return hike.

“What’s up?” he greets Mike.

“Not much. Maybe something, maybe not,” Mike answers, “Haven’t heard of any animal mutilations?”

“Aren’t we usually asking you lot that question?” Tim frowns, not liking the direction this is potentially heading.

“Yeah, yeah, usually that’s the way things go. Got a strange request come through from Utah Department National Forestry. There was a suspicious death bout six months back. Detective thinks it might have something to do with some cattle mutilations.” Mike offers as explanation. Tim hasn’t been contacted by the Fowler’s so this is either coincidence or unknown.

“I’ll ask around. I’m assuming you haven’t anything to report?” Tim asks.

Their conversation is interrupted by the kids coming over and excitedly recounting their successful Bear Hunt. Tim bites down on his tongue to stop from laughing at Mike’s look of constipated outrage. Not that the kids notice, to busy videoing for their YouTube channel. 

Eventually, Hunter and Wolf come back to the business at hand. “If there is something to these reports it’s not pack related. I’ve spoken with the Denning Pack in Utah and they’ve nothing untoward to report. Spoke with Jonathan Fowler too, he doesn’t think it’s supernatural. Or maybe he’s hoping it isn’t.”

“But you still want me to look into it?” Tim asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. The cattle don’t mean much but each report mentions increase in Crow numbers. I don’t care if you think I’m superstitious. I just,” The wolf shudders and doesn’t finish.

“Don’t trust Crows. Yeah, Mike, I know.” Tim states. He wonder’s what the heck happened to make the Alpha shudder at the thought of crows. “I’ll see what I can find out. Probably not much more than you or even Fowler but I will have a look.”

“Thanks, Tim. Where’d the kids kill that Bear?” Mike asks and the two men talk about the Hunt and then Mike disappears into the forest. Tim presumes the wolf will follow the kids scent and retrace their hunt. Make sure any supernatural’s living in the Forest are placated. 

***

August 2013:

Autumn is _Its_ favourite time of the year. The chill in the air exactly matches the chill of _Its_ blood. _Its_ older now and _Its_ Mentor says _It_ is ready to hunt alone. _Its_ Mentor has chosen _Its_ first prey. If successful, and _It_ sees no reason it won’t be, they can choose their next prey. _Its_ looking forward to that hunt. However, first Mentor’s prey needs to die.

 _It_ does not like this place. The air surrounding feels wrong and the prey moves strangely. _It_ considers the possibility _Its_ Mentor expects _It_ to fail. There is little affection between the two but _It_ chooses to believe Mentor needs _It_ for something more than just assassination.

Prey is a bloody, dead, mess. Prey was magic. _Its_ Mentor showed _It_ how to hold Prey’s magic. Prey’s magic is a pretty red bug. _It_ puts the bug in Mentor’s special jar. 

_It_ is hungry. Mentor said _It_ cannot kill food until _It_ had given Mentor his special jar. _It_ finds some dead animals. They are already dead. Therefore, they are food. Dead food going to waste. Mentor said _It_ cannot waste food. _It_ eats. _It_ is sick. _It_ will kill its own food. Just as Mentor taught. _It_ decides not to tell Mentor about dead food.

 _It_ sees a man burying something in the ground. _It_ digs up the thing buried by the man. A wooden jar, similar to what mentor uses. _It_ takes the jar with _It_. Mentor likes pretty jars. _It_ will give Mentor a present. _It_ is a good student.

Mentor likes both jars _It_ gives them. Mentor is proud of _It_.


End file.
